Nessie's Return
by Adria1999
Summary: Bella/Edward Drama.Nessie/Jacob Drama with a twist.Nessie/Volturi Weird relationship.Claire/Quil Just fallin in love.Sam/Emily/Leah still love hurt triangle.Seth/? To be revealed! hint.Ness's old friend from Volterra with ugly past Charlie/? ALERT!CHARLIE TURNED EVIL! 3 wars and one or 2 showdowns and Lots of action! READ! PEOPLE! READ! I dare you! lol friendly writer Andi IDK XD
1. Author's Note and What to expect READ!

**Author's Note**

**Okay what if at the battle Renesmee was kidnapped from Jacob's back, and Bella chases after them and no one ever see's Nessie and Bella again for 2 years. And in that time I have shotened Nessies growth time so she is already in a body of a 16 year old. Also the pack and the Cullens havent really changed, and I also had Claire grow up to be 16 as well and her and Quil havent imprinted yet and Charlie became a bad guy sorta. Also Reneesmee and Caius has some weird relationship with each other, with Caius to Nessie like you are mine and blah blah blah. And Nessie is like fuck you I hate you, and yeah. Its a little weird story but I will fill it with drama and action so you wont get bored and oh Nessie doesnt really remember anything but regains at the begining. And she is also the first ever hybrid werewolf/vampire hybrid so she can turn into a wolf so yeah that will make some drama and blah blah blah. Stick with me on this guys and read!**


	2. The Past

**The Past...**

**I growled as I watched Bella and the vampires start to shift into hunting crouches, as Edward hissed in outrage. "Aro! You cant be serious!" Edward hissed as the older vamp looked grave and one dude looked like it was Christmas early. "Yeah no kidding." Leah snorted and Seth shook his head in digust, and I reached out to Sam. "Sam you ready?" I asked and he nodded "As ready as well will ever be Jacob." And I nodded in agreement. My time was coming to bolt with Nessie, I felt horrible to leave my brother's and sister behind to fight to the death without me and to leave them behind for like. Ever. "We'll miss you Jake." Quil and Embry whimpered and I looked back to my pack, "If you guys make it through this, join Sam's pack again. Please." I told them and they all nodded. I looked at leah and she sighed with defeat "Alright." She muttered and I felt bad for her. "Well dont." she growled and shook her head while I snorted. "I'm sorry Edward. But we dont know what she'll do in the future. If she will attract attention by growing so fast and if she is able to keep her thirst controlled." Aro said gravelly and Bella hissed in outrage while I growled, my Nessie would never endanger anyone's life. Never. "Aro-" Carlise tried to interject but Aro held up his hand, "Im sorry my friend, but the child must die." Aro said and I snarled as Nessie whimpered "Momma." Then Aro raised his hand and the army around him was a blur, and Bella whirled around for a millasecond and shreiked "Jake! Go!" and then went to battle. I turned heel and ran about 20 meters into the forest when I heard a small shreik and Nessie's weight vanished from my back, "No!" I yelled in my mind and I wheeled around searching for my imprint. When I heard "JAKE!" Nessie screamed and my heart almost ripped in two at the fear in her vocie, I raced after the leech who stole her from my back and I my jaws almost reached his ankles when an invisible forced slammed into me. "JAKE!" Nessie's screamed when I fell, the wind was knocked out of me and my vision was blurry and I could hardly focus. Before I sunk into blackness, I heard my pack's cries to me and my Reneesmee's last fear-filled whisper that I heard in my mind, "Jacob. Help me." Then everything was gone and black.**

**I came to with screams in my head "JAKE!" "JAKE WAKE-UP!" "OH GOD JAKE!" I groaned and relief flooded through my pack's minds and I started to phase into my human form. "Come on guys lets phase back." Embry suggested and then I phased fully after their agreement. I laid there panting then I quickly pulled on my pants, and sat up holding my head and groaning. "Jacob. Jacob can you hear me?" Carlise asked me and my vision started to focus. "Yeah I can hear you Doc." I told him and I held my head, "J-Jake w-where's Ness? Jake where's Reneesmee?" Rosalie asked me and relization hit me like a tidel wave. "No." I whispered then yelled "NO!" and I quickly tried to get up, but dizziness hit me and I fell back down on my butt. "No Reneesmee." I moaned and I was totally aware the Cullens were looking at me in sympathy and sadness, all had tears in their eyes except the Cullen's. Even Leah. But one expression snapped me out of my daze and I looked at Edward and I relized there was one missing face, "Edward. Where's Bella?" I asked silently tears streaming down my face and his face spasmed with pain and I moaned with fresh greif. "S-She's g-one." he gulped and I saw the burning man expression again, his fingers held tightly on his face like he want to rip himself to pecies like I wanted to do. "This cannot be happening." Emment muttered and Alice hissed "I didnt see this. Its all my fault. My fault." she wailed and Jasper started to comfort her, while Esme and Rosalie did their weird no tears crying thing. "Jake. Man we will get through this." Quil said and he gripped my shoulder tight, while Leah kneeled beside me and gave me a big un-like Leah hug. "Im sorry Jake." she whispered and I relized she was crying, then I heard an array of "So sorry Jake." "Sorry man." from the packs and I covered my hands in my face. "What happened to Bella?" Sam asked and he stuttered over her name, "She saw Reneesmee taken from Jacob's back so she bolted after her." Edward mummbled and I moaned, "Well what happened after Edward?" Seth asked I heard him hiccup which ment he was also crying, "I saw in Jacob's mind what happened to him, he almost caught Reneesmee's kidnapper when someone slammed into him, and he was knocked out. Then I all the sudden I felt Reneesmee's mind and thoughts and I relized, the man had another partner and Bella immediatly used her newborn strength and ripped his head off and chased off after Ness. Then she tackled him and they went down together, I lost Reneesmee's thoughts when she passed out from fear when the vampire had Bella pinned by the throat." Edward suddenly choked off, unable to go on and a mummer of sympathy echoed through the pack and Cullens. Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, Edward's breath tickled and gave me goosebumps on my skin and he said "One day. We will destroy them. I promise Jacob." Edward hissed and he squeezed my shoulder and suddenly and he was gone. I opened my eyes and looked around, Edward was gone from the clearing and I knew he was going to wallow in his greif alone. I looked at my pack my heart hollow and I gasped "Is my Nessie really gone?" I asked and a fresh sobs came from behind me, new tears poured from the pack's eyes as hey hesitantly nodded. I threw my head back and gave a howl of greif and sadness that it seemed to rip my heart out and throw it to the sky.**

**My Reneesmee was gone...**


	3. One year Later

_One year later..._

_As I watched the tower in Volterra, I couldnt help but hiss in fury at it. It has been a full year since Reneesmee was taken away from me, and I was not going to return to Forks without her. But as soon as I arrived in Italy I couldnt launch a escape plan right away, the Volturi would be on red alert for awhile. So I waited my heart ached for Edward and my family, but my daughter is the most important right now to me. I swallowed hard when a rush of memories came back to me, watching as Reneesmee was snatched off of Jacob's back and sprinting past his unconcious form when Felix slammed into him. I remember feeling a fleeting moment of victory ripping Felix's head off, but it was quickly swallowed by despair when I let my daughter slip past my fingers. Then I cooked up my plan quickly to protect my family and the pack, I had to make them think that I and Reneesmee were dead. I knew it would be very hard for everyone especially for Jacob and Edward, but I had to rescue my daughter no matter the costs._

_I was able to get a spy to infaltrate the Volturi, she was a hybrid like my daughter but she was and experiment not made out of love. From the daily reports she gave me, she has become to Reneesmee a sister and a bestfriend. But she couldnt stop the torture Aro, Caius and Marcus were putting her through, and it seemed to kill her and me. But today was the day that I was going to free my daughter and I was going to also set Maura free, I took a deep breath and I walked into the big castle. I lifted up my hood on my black cloak and it hid my face from all to see, and I started to follow the cordinates Maura gave me to Reneesmee's cell. As soon as I turned the corner to enter the hall that held my daughter, a hand grabbed my shoulder and I whirled around hissing. But a hand covered my mouth and someone shoved me up against the wall, "Quiet." Maura hissed and I stopped struggling against her. As soon as I stilled she grunted and released me, she started walking down the hall and she gestured silently back at me to follow her. As soon as we reached the end of the hall, there was a large wooden door with a small barred window for someone to peep in or out. Maura took out a large key and unlocked the door, it unlocked with a soft click and I held my breath as I heard a tiny vocie whisper "Maura? Is that you?" Maura gave a soft laugh "Yeah its me. Come on where getting you out of here." she whispered and Reneesmee gave a soft squeak, "Really?" she whispered and Maura laughed again "Yes. Now come on." she urged and a figure emerged into the light. I gasped as I took in the sight of my daughter, who was in the body of a 14 year old going on 15. Her bronze curls reached almost to her knees and her warm brown eyes were framed by strong dark lashes, and her pale skin seemed lumenescient in the sunlight. But she seemed too skinny and her eyes who use to have life and happiness, had a haunted look and terror as she looked at me. She gave a small shreik and ducked behind Maura shaking terriblely, I instantly wanted to calm her and take her into my arms and run away forever from this place. "Sweetie it's me." I said to her and she shook harder while Maura started to explain to her "Reneesmee its your Mom dont you remember?" she told her and Reneesmee frowned "I-I kinda do." Reneesmee frowned and she studied me for a few seconds, then reconizgtion shone in her eyes and they filled with tears. "Momma?" she whispered and I took a hitching breath "Yes sweetheart its me." I assured her and she raced into my arms, snuggling her face into my cloak and started to sob. I opened my mouth to say something when Maura hissed "We need to leave. Now." and I nodded and picked up my daughter, she started to piggy back me and familiarity flashed through me. But I shook off the onslaught of memories, I needed to focus to get out of here and I followed Maura's fast moving figure. As we reached the exiting door to leave the castle and be home free, I felt Reneesmee's fast heart beat start to beat faster and so did Maura's. Maura slammed open the door and we instantly started to sprint away at vampire speed, as soon as we hit the French border to France I screamed with delight and so did Maura. Maura yanked Reneesmee off my back and gave her a hard hug, and Reneesmee started to cry as Maura sobbed "YOUR FREE! MY BABY IS FREE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to the sky. And I heard a small vocie ask "I'm free?" and I whirled around to face my baby and I tackled her into hug and I kissed her hair over and over again, "Yes baby. Yes." I told her and she started to sob as I held her. I looked at Maura and she flew into me and Reneesmee and I locked them into a big hug together, after an half an hour or so I relized we needed to move. "Come on we need a place to sleep for the night." I told them and we sprinted away to the nearest small town in France. As we entered to small cottage I rented we all sat down onto the large plush bed we were sharing for the night, as I laid down Maura and Reneesmee snuggled into me. Maura had become a daughter to me like Reneesmee and I would do anything for her, "Momma?" Reneesmee asked sleepily as Maura snored softly next to me. "Yes baby?" I answered and she gave a soft sigh and placd her soft hand to my cheek, she showed me a question that I was thinking about. "Are we going home?" her question rang to me and I saw what she remembered of Forks, Charlie, the house, the cottage, Edward, the Cullens, the pack and Jacob. My breath hitched at Edward's name and she caught that and asked me silently "What's wrong?" I sighed and shook my head an she asked me again. "Nothing baby. Go to sleep. We'll get home someday." I told her. After a few seconds her breathing slowed to even breaths, and I grabbed her hands and started to watch her dreams. They werent as innocent as her dreams a year ago, there were flashes of memories of pain and fear, horrible pictures that Caius showed her of 'bad' vampires. But the dream that terrified me and her the most was the one of Caius and her. Alone. Caius started to come over to her, whispering horrible things he wanted to do to people, how much he wanted to touch her in bad ways, and how she belonged to him and only him. The dream ended when Reneesmee shut it down with a whimper when Caius started touching her hair, I closed my eyes tightly. How could I have let this happen to Reneesmee? But I knew an answer that I could do to make sure it never happens again to her._

_We were all going home..._


	4. Last Day in Alaska

_One year later..._

Present Day...

Neous, Alaska...

"Jesus Reneesmee! Arent you going to eat?" Marcy asked me and I laughed. "Since when do I ever eat?" I giggled and her mouth dropped open and she shook her head, her red curls bouncing up and down. Her green eyes flashed to me disaprovingly and I laughed again, "Come on Reneesmee. Mom would be mad if you dont eat again." Maura chided and I rolled my eyes and jutted out my bottm lip, "But i'm not hungry Maura." I told her and I poked my brocilie with disgust as she snorted. "Who cares. Eat." she commanded and Mike laughed and put his arm around her. "Why are you so bossy to Ren?" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes, and so did I eye at my nickname he gave me. Mike had brown cropped hair, and he had the traditional native Alaskan brown eyes and he had pale skin. Marcy had shirly temple short red curls, and a splash of freckles on her face and green eyes. She moved last year from Ireland due to her parents divorce, and she could never see her Mom again which I couldnt bear and I could relate to. But she was also a vampire and thank god a vegatarien, her Mom turned her and her Dad and they moved away from her when she killed a human. But Mike was a human and I felt bad for him, he and Maura were totally in love and can never be together and Maura knew it. "Because she is stubborn and needs to be put into her place." Maura sighed and giggled when he gave a dramatic sigh and grunted defeatedly, "Sorry Ren. I tried." he sighed dramatically and I went along with it "Well we gave it our best shot." I sighed defeated and Marcy giggled. Marcy had the power to find out who was telling the truth and who was lying, and she knew I was lying and so was Mike. Maura shook her head and grunted "You two will be the death of me." she muttered and Mike gave a deep laugh, "Aw you now you love me cause I love you." he whispered in her ear lovingly and her face darkened. "Unfortunaly." and then she covered up her breif emotion and Marcy frowned, then I frowned at her and reconizgtion to the situation shone in her eyes. Sympathy shone in her eyes as she looked a Maura and she scowled, "Okay. I got to go babe. Text me later." Mike said and he got up and started to walk away but not before he gave Maura a peck on the lips. Maura watched him walk away dreamily and I pinched her, "Ouch what?" she hissed and I frowned. "You know you cant love him right?" I said and she scowled "Yes." she muttered and Marcy suggested "If it was me I would break up with him now so there wont be a proble in the future." and Maura glared at her. "I cant just break up with him!" She hissed and I got annoyed "You have to! I know Mom used to be human dating my Dad, but thats diffrent she could be changed by him. But you cant change Mike into what we are! So it wont work!" I hissed to her and she glared icily at me. "I know." she growled throught gritted teeteh and I glared at her, while Marcy watched us like a tennisball match. Tension filled the room as silence echoed from our table, Maura snorted and looked away from me as I held her gaze evenly. "Well...I will see you guys later...Bye." Marcy told us awkwardly and she grabbed her purse and walked out of the coffee shop, Maura and I watched her go and I grunted "Nice going. You scared away our company." I told her sarcastically and I stood up to go, I looked back at Maura who was staring at her coffee distratically. "You coming?" I asked her and she jumped and looked at me, "Oh...Yeah Im coming." she mummbled and she got up and walked out the door. I shook my head and followed her out the door, as we walked home I sipped my coffee and texted Marcy as Maura texted Mike. I giggled as me and Marcy gossiped through text and Maura stopped suddenly, that I knocked into her with a oof. "What the hell?" I muttered at her and pinched her hard, but she took no notice staring at her phone with a blank expression on her face. "What?" I asked her confused and worried now, but she didnt answer so I yanked her phone from her and she gave no resitance. I started to read the message,

_From:Bella_

_"Were leaving. Be ready."_

I gasped and looked at Maura. I quickly texted back to my mother

"What do you mean were leaving?"

_"It's time to go home. You know this was going to happen one day and that day is today. Be ready for the flight. Were leaving tommorow." _

My mouth dropped open and I shook Maura, she snapped out of her daze and started furiously texting with tears in her eyes. I started texting Marcy right away and instantly she texted back her response.

"OMG! My Mom just said were leaving!"

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning were leaving Alaska!"

"What! Why!?"

"IDK! She says were going home and this was going to happen one day!"

"OMY EFIN GOD! YOU CANT LEAVE!"

"IK!"

"Dude I am comin over to ur house!"

"NO! U have to tlk to Mike!"

"OMG! Do I hav to keep Mike away!?"

"YES! OMG ID NEED HIM UFFIN AND PUFFIN DOWN MY DOOR!"

"KK...You'll text me everyday right?"

"OF COURSE!...I'll miss you girl."

"...Me too...Ttyl."

I sniffed and swipped at my eyes, I knew one day we would leave Alaska. That I would return to Forks, my real home my heart seemed to do a tap dance as I thought about it. But I looked at Maura who had tears running furiously down her face, she knew this was going to happen too. As we entered our small home Mom appeared in a blink of an eye, and her face was pained as she took in our blotchy, tear stained faces. "I'm sorry girls...But its time. We need to go home." she said and gave me and Maura a hug, Maura nodded and went into our bedroom and I followed her closely behind. Knowing she needed me, I shut the bedroom door behind us and I sat on the bed next to her. She covered her face an gave a muffled sob and I put my arm around her, "W-why...why is i-it s-so hard?" she sobbed and I shook my head. "I dont know...If I knew I wouldve told you." Itold her and sh nodded understaning my answer. I heard a soft knock on my door and it opened a inch, "Were leaving at 5 in the morning." Mom whispered outside the door and shut with a soft click. "C'mon girl lets get some sleep." I told Maura and she nodded and let go of me and crawled into bed fully clothed, I went to my drawers and opened it to find only a pair of pj's and a confy outfit for tommorow. I shrugged out of my clothes and I put on my pj's and climbed into bed, as I dozed off I couldnt help but feel excited.

I was finally going home...


	5. The Ride Home

_The next day..._

_As I sat on the couch reading, I couldnt help myself but let my mind wander into my memories of Forks. Remembering my time when Reneesmee was a child, remembering recruiting people to fight with us for Reneesmee's innocence. And Aro's final judgement to kill her, remembering my plan to leave Edward behind, then I ventured into my fuzzy human memories. How Jacob used to love me, Victoria, James, Irina, Laraunt, Charlie, Renee, and so many other things, but my mind always strayed to memories of Edward. Oh how I missed him so much, I new he was porbably in tremendous pain wanting to die too but couldnt for he had to go to my so called 'killers' to die. Then I remebered that Reneesmee was Jacob's imprint and his subject and reson to life, for her to be gone half or all of him is gone as well. He is probably hurting worse than Edward for me, because he lost Reneesmee for 2 years. But now I was going to give her back, I heard a sniffle come from the girl's room and I knew it was Maura. She had the unfortunate part of leaving, she had fallen in love with a boy she could never be with and sympathy ran through me to her. But we had to go home and that ment her leaving him, and she knew that and she was accepting it thank gosh._

_5:00 a.m in the morning..._

_My alarm beeped and I shook my self out of my memories, and I went to go wake up the girls. I opened the door and walked in to find them already dressed and ready to go, Reneesmee shouldered her backpack and smiled at me. Her bronze curls were wrestled into a high messy bun, and she was dressed in gray sweats and a ratty green t-shirt I resuecued from the bottom of the laundry. Maura gave a small smile and adjusted the straps of her backpack, her straight brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had on baggy black pants and a black beer logo tee. "Ready?" I asked and both girls nodded solemly, they had grown so much since last year, Renesmee has grown into the body of a 16 year old and so had Maura. "Good. Let's go." I told them and we walked out of the house, as we climbed into the minivan and started to drive away, I noticed both girls looked back at it with a sense of loss on their faces. "Cheer up sweet hearts. Were finally going home." I tried to say brightly but Maura seemed down, but Reneesmee seemed to slightly brighten excitment was on her face. "We can visit sometime." I told them and immediatly smiles lit the girls faces and I smiled, "Really?" Maura asked excitedly and I nodded and Reneesmee giggled. Then I lost them both to texting as they texted furiously to their friends, as we pulled into the crowded airport I couldnt help but feel anxious. Finally I was going to fulfill my long goal I strived to complete for 2 years, but I knew the ending wont come as easy for the pack and the Cullens. Believing me and Reneesmee dead for 2 years wont help me out, and it will come as a great shock of our apperance anyways. Reneesmee and Maura knew this and were preparing themselves, as we gave the security guards our tickets they nodded and let us through with no questions. _

_The plane..._

_As we sat down in our row, I couldnt help but feel jittery. Being surronded by humans in an enclosed space was hard and I had prepared by hunting before we left, Reneesmee and Maura immediatly dozed off while on the plane and I watched them sleep. They looked peaceful sleeping, and I felt a little jealous but I shook it off and I started to read my book me and Edward favored. Somewhere halfway during our landing process, Reneesmee woke up with a start. She blinked groggily at me for a second and then she gave me a hesitant smile, "What?" I asked smiling and she put her hand on my face, she was excited to go home but was nervous. What would they think of her? "They will love you." i told her firmly and she nodded and turned to shake Maura up when we touched down._

_Seattle Washington..._

_As we exited the plane, I could tell the girls were jittery and nervous. They both mummbled that they had to go pee and both took off towards the closest bathroom, I stood guarding our luggage when I noticed someone watching me. I gasped as I reconizged the man watching me, "Charlie?" I whispered and the man nodded to me and walked away. I stood stock still staring in the direction my father was and it took Reneesmee pinching me to snap out of it, "Mom? Are you okay?" she asked her brown eyes questioning mine Maura also looked at me questioningly. I shook my head "Nothing." I assured them and we walked outside and hailed a taxi. "Where to?" the driver asked gruffly "Forks, Washington." I replied and he nodded and started driving. During the half an hour drive, silence engulfed the taxi only the driver's whistling penetrated it. As we passed the Welcome To Forks sign I heard Maura and Reneesmee's hearst pound harder, the driver dropped us off at the police station and I paid him and he sped off. As I looked at the building my memories clawed to the surface and it took both Maura and Reneesmee's questions to pull me out, "Bella? What do we do now?" Maura asked and I shook my head. "Follow me." I said and I race off into the forest behind the building, Maura and Reneesmee close on my heels. I ziggzagged through the forest intil I found the border, thank god I was on the Cullen territory. I sniffed out through the territory, finding their most recent scents and following them. When I found the trail I was looking for with the pack scents and Cullen's together, I smiled back at Reneesmee and Maura. "Found them." I whispered and Reneesmee gave a bright smile dimples and all._

_It was time to finally time to see my family..._


	6. The Forest part 1

The Forest...

As I followed my Mom throught the forest, jitters flitted through my stomatch and I glanced at Maura. I could tell she was nervous too, her eyes darted every where as we ran and she seemed worried. I looked back to my Mom her face was set in determenation, I knew that they all thought me and my Mom was dead. So it was going to come as a shock to them, and I was trying to stone myself for their reactions to me. I was about to reenter a life that was taken awayfrom me 2 years ago, and it scared me and as soon as my Mom stopped and crouched down butterflies erupted in my stomatch. As me and Maura crouched next to her Mom held a finger to her lips, telling us to be silent as we moved. We watched as two groups of people entered the clearing, one group held seven tanned men and one women with shoulder length black hair. The other group was completely diffrent than the tanned group, they had pale skin and had an array of light colored hair than black hair like the tanned group. And I reconizged every single one of them, they were the pack or wolf people and the Cullen's and they were gathered together in this clearing. It was the battle ground of the Fight. I shivered as memories of that day came into my mind followed by memories after, I heard Mom gasp as she caught sight of my father. Dad looked horrible his eyes were hollow and the emotion on his face was of a burning man, and then I noticed that was on the face of my Jacob too. I started at that thought, my Jacob? Whoa no one belongs to people so he wasnt 'mine' but my stomatch gave a funny tickle as I thought about him and i seemed to edge towards him unconsiously.

"Carlise." Sam greeted, "Sam." Grandpa Carlise nodded and they both looked down. Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme did there tearless sobbing, followed by Aunt Alice who Uncle Jasper had his arm around of. Uncle Emment and Grandpa Carlise also had their arms around Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme, "It's been two years." Grandpa Carlise pointed out with deep sadness. "Yes." Sam nodded and he glanced at Jacob who had tears running down his face, my heart squeezed at the sight of him and I wanted to give him a big hug. Grandpa Carlise also turned to my Dad who had his eyes closed tightly, I noticed my Mom had lifted slightly from her crouch and looked as if she was going to go to him. I grabbed her arm and so did Maura "No." Maura hissed and we all held our breath as the groups looked in our direction, Leah squinted at us and then her eyes widened. "Someone is watching us." she whispered and they all went onto alert stiffining, "Mom." I whispered and she nodded and we lifted up our cloak hoods and stepped out of the bushes. Instantly there were growls and hisses at our presence, they thought we were Volturi. "Well...What do we owe the pleasure to have the Volturi in our presence?" Grandpa Carlise asked us cooley, and I shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Mom who stood straight back and formal. "We came to check out the scenery. To see if it is the same as we left it two years ago." Mom told them and they all stiffened and some of the pack started to shift into attack positions. "Were not here to fight." Maura announced as she noticed the pack's movements, I shifted uncomfortably again and looked down. The pack stopped there movements and straightend, then there was a blur and then my Mom was pinned down by my father. I hissed in outrage and went to tackle him off her when Maura held me back, my father's eyes were murderous and my mother laid there calmly. "Where. Is. My. Daughter." he snarled and Jacob snarled as well being right behind my father, I struggled against Maura but she wouldnt budge. "Right here, did you really expect I would let her die so easily?" Mom replied calmly and his face went blank with shock for a second. "What?" he gasped and he searched around the clearing with his eyes, "Edward can you please get off me." Mom said calmly and he slid off her and she sat up and stood up. Then she removed her cloak and revealed her face, everyone gasped shock covered their faces and Dad's face split into such emotion that it hurt to see it. Suddenly he was embracing her and smothering her into a hard kiss, then her released her lips and braced her against him. "Your alive." He gasped and Mom nodded, then he searched to see our faces under our cloaks I bowed my head and Maura lifted off her's. Her Brown hair gleamed in the sun and she looked at him calmly, and confusion was on his face as he took her in "Your a hybrid but I dont think your my daughter." he stated lamely and Maura laughed and glanced at me. "Sorry sir but I'm not your daughter. Never will be ethier just here to look around." Maura said and Mom rolled her eyes " Maura." she grumbled and she looked down sheepishly, "Sorry Mom." Maura muttered sarcastically and Mom snorted and shook her head. "Um Bella? I cant read her mind or the one who wont reveal herself." Dad whispered and Mom's eyes widened as she reliezed I still had my hood up, I noticed that everyon was watching me expectantly except Jacob who seemed depressed. I shifted again and Mom laughed a high laugh too, "Please?" she asked me and I shook my head and Maura rolled her eyes. "Dear gosh Princess you dont have to NOT show your face", and she looked back at the others as she edged towards me. "I promise she is not ugly." she assured them and she pounced at me I shreiked and held my hood tight and we tumbled to the ground, Maura laughed and wrestled me as I batted at her but eventually it was Maura on her back and I pinned her arms. "Ha!" I said triumphantly and she growled "Damn you." and I threw my head back and laughed I got up and did a little jig skipping off to the shadows, "I win! I win! Now I dont have to show my face!" I sang and cackled evilely as Maura glared at me dusting herself off. Then all the sudden Mom zoomed to me and I side stepped and tripped on my butt, "Crap!" I spat and scrambled to my feet holding my hood. "Cheater!" I said and Mom zoomed at me again and I was ready I side stepped and rammed into her side and we both went down, and I pinned her "Ha!" I repeated as I did with Maura and I got up. Mom shook her head and I skipped back into the shadows and she went back into Dad's arms and was watching me curiously, "Who are you?" asked Sam to Maura and Maura smiled "Maura she answered and winked at me. "Dearie! C'mon I am dying! You have to reveal yourself! Please! Please! Remember what Caius said?" Maura taunted me and Mom hissed angriley "Maura!" and I snarled.


	7. The Forest part 2

**The Forest...**

**Ever since I decieded to go solo I still felt crowded, as I sniffed around the woods of upper Canada I couldnt help but feel despair. Evem though I tried to sink deeper and basically become a real wolf, I couldnt Reneesmee always brought the human emotions back out front. I started to head back to Washington or La Push, due to my wolf time it has been two years since Reneesmee and Bella left us. As I got nearer to Forks I could feel a buzz in my head, the pack was coming back into transmission I figured I would drop my wall and they could hear I was around. "Jake." the pack's whispers reached my mind and I snorted, "Yo." I snorted but even talking seemed to hurt thank god I didnt have a pack to share my pain. "Where've you been?" Sam asked and I snorted "Ah round Canada whatever." I answered and he grummbled worriedly, "Your Dad misses you." Seth said and I snorted again. "He'll live." I snapped and I felt Seth wince, "Yo just because it's been two years since-" Leah started angrily but I snarled "Dont talk about her!" and Leah shrunk away from my thoughts keeping silent. "Where we meeting?" Jared asked "Edward said The Clearing." I grumbled and the pack grumbled, "Why would he pick there?" Paul snorted and I shook my head "I dont know." "But it causes everyone so much pain." Quil winced and I growled. "Jake man you dont have to go." Embry said softly and I growled "I'm going." I grumbled, and I heard Sam sigh "I'm going Sam." I growled. Then they finally caught up to me the pack hadnt changed one bit, "Looking good." Leah barked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes "Sure sure." I muttered and Leah laughed. Then I smelled Edward coming and then there he was, he stood at the top of their side of the clearing and he nodded to me. "C'mon." I said and took point as I followed Edward to the Clearing even though I knew perfectly well were it was. As we entered the clearing I couldnt help but have fury creep into my head and everything seemed to go red, but I had to keep it together for my family. As we phased back into our human forms and joined the Cullens in the clearing, I couldnt help but feel a little wierd seeing them. "Carlise." Sam nodded and the good doctor nodded and replied "Sam." Esme, Rosalie and Alice seemed to do the only way they could cry, tearless sobbing as Carlise, Emment and Jasper comforted them. As they they made small talk we heard a hiss in the bushes, Leah squinted over there and then her eyes widened and I stiffened. "Someone's watching us." she whispered and everyone went onto alert and then three cloak figures emerged from the shadows. A series of growls and hisses went up around me and I shook off my confusion, they were the cloaks that the Volturi wore I snarled. "Well...what do we owe the plesure to have the Volturi in our presence?" Carlise asked them cooley and one of them shifted as if uncomfortable to be in our presence while I was straining to keep control of not killing them all, "We came to check out the scenerey. See if it is still the same as we left it 2 years ago." The tallest one said formally and seemed almost cheerful. Everyone stiffened and some of the pack started shifting into attack positions, and one of the women noticed "Where not here to fight." she announced and stiffened slightly. The pack straightend and then Edward lost his cool and he tackled the tallest one in a blink of an eye, I was instantly right behind him "Where. Is. My. Daughter." he snarled in her face and I snarled to give emphasis. I noticed out of the corner of my eye seeing the other two struggling against each other, and I one pinned just laid there calmly staring into Edward's hate filled eyes. "Right here, did you really expect I would let her die so easily?" the woman replied calmly and Edward's face and mine went blank with shock for a split second, "What?" he gasped and we searched the clearing with our eyes. "Edward can you please get off me?" the woman asked calmly and Edward slid off her and she stood up and removed her hood and I gasped and so did everyone else, Edward's face split into such raw emotion it was hard to look and he took Bella my bestfriend into his arms. I couldnt believe Bella was alive after two years of thinking her dead, but what happened to m Reneesmee? And I sunk back into my depression as Edward was lifted out of his, he braced her against him and gasped out "Your alive." and Bella nodded. Then he started to search to see the girls faces under the robes, one bowed her head to hide and one lifted her head and removed her cloak, disappointment threaded through me as it wasnt Reneesmee. The girl's hair was pulled back into a sleek brown ponytail and her dark brown eyes stared calmly into Edward's own topaz ones, which held confusion as he took her in "Your a hybrid but not my daughter." he stated lamely and she gave a laugh and glanced back at the hooded girl. "Sorry sir but I'm not your daughter and never will be ethier, just looking around." she said and Bella rolled her eyes "Maura." she grummbeled and the girl looked down sheepishly "Sorry Mom." the girl muttered sarcastically and Bella snorted and shook her head. I heard Edward whisper something to Bella that caused her eyes to widen as she looked at the hooded girl, I didnt care to hear as I sunk back into depression. Everyone was looking at her expectantly to reveal herself, and the girl shifted and Bella laughed "Please." she asked and the girl shook her head. And Maura rolled her eyes "Dear gosh Princess you dont have to NOT show your face." and she looked back to the others as she edged towards the girl, "I promise she is not ugly." she assured us and pounced onto the girl who shreiked and held her hood tight. Maura laughed and clawed at the hood and the girl wrestled her and eventualy and surprisingly she won pinning her arms, "Ha!" she said triumphantly and Maura growled "Damn you!" and the hooded girl threw her head back and laughed climbing off of her and dancing a little jig. She skipped off to the shadows singing "I win! I win! Now I dont have to show my face!" and she cackled evilely as Maura got up glaring at her dusting herself off, then all the sudden Bella zoomed towards her and the girl side stepped and fell on her butt. "Crap!" she spat scrambleling to her feet holding her hood "Cheater!" she yelled and Bella zoomed at her again and she side stepped again but this time she slammed into her side, both tummbleing to the ground. And Bella too was pinned just like Maura "Ha!" the girl repeated and she released her skipping back into the shadows, as Bella raced back into Edward's arms who was watching the girl curiously. "Who are you?" Sam finally asked to Maura and she answered with a smile "Maura." and she winked at the hooded door, "Dearie! C'mon I'm dying! You have to reveal yourself! Please! Please! Remember what Caius said?" Maura taunted and immediatly the playfull atmosphere disappeared and was replaced with tension and coldness, Bella hissed angrily "Maura." and the hooded girl snarled, coldness was eminating from her like waves and Bella watched her warily and the Maura relized her mistake. "Oh shit Ren-" she started but the girl wouldnt hear it "How dare you!" she shrieked and Bella shook off Edward's arms and warded everyone back, "Sweetheart please-" Bella tried but the girl growled. "Ren it was a mistake I'm sorry-" Maura tried again and she had tears and fear in her eyes and everyone stiffened, the hooded girl suddenly dropped from her tense position and sighed in defeat and I noticed tears dripping from the shadows of the cloak. "Oh honey." Bella said and she took the girl in her arms and she glanced back at us biting her lip and she gently removed the hood, the girl immediatly hid her face from veiw before we could get a glimpse. "Honey." Bella said softly and she sighed and lifted her face I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me, and I fell to one knee for ther in front of me was my Reneesmee.**


	8. Home

The Forest still...

I heard everyone gasped and Jacob even fell to one knee his face drained of all color, his eyes conveyed something that I ouldnt place and I felt the need to comfort him as he started to sob. I seemed to reach towards him and Mom let me go and I seemed to reach him in a split second, I kneeled in front of his shaking form he hid his face in his knees. I searched in the gaps where the tears seeped through and I found his eyes squeezed shut, in the gaps I reached through with my small hands and I wipped away some tears. I reliezed everyone was watching my every move and I reliezed it didnt feel awkward it was totally natural, I gently rubbed one of his arms where they were wrapped around his knees. He shuddered at my touch and goosebumps pebbled his skin at my touch and I gently tried to lift his chin so I could see his face, he let me lift his face and I noticed his eyes were still squeezed shut. I used Mom's old method on opening my eyes from a nightmare and I blew softly on his eyelids, and sure enough his eyes fluttered open and he gasped seeing my so close and jerked away from my touch. He basically scrambled away in a crab walk and fell on his butt and I remained calmly crouched in the same spot as i was before, he drank in the sight of me and I inched towards him and he shut his eyes again. I sighed and lifted his chin again and rpeated what I done before but this time when he tried to scuttle away i held his face tight with both my hands on the sides of his face, when he went to close his eyes again I whispered "Look at me Jacob." and he stared at my forhead. "Jacob?" I said softly and he looked into my eyes he gasped again as my brown eyes stared into his dark ones calmly and I showed how much I missed him, his eyes unfocused slightly as he watched my images. When I stopped he could now steadily look into my eyes and I let go of his face and sat back on my feet and tucked a peice of hair my hair behind my ear, Jacob studied my every movement and I closed my eyes smiling and shaking my head. I looked at him again and this time shyly "I'm not going anywhere Jake." I assured him softly as if assuring a child and he tentivly touched my cheek. "Your real." he whispered and I smiled "Yeah." I told him and suddenly his face broke into a large grin and he grabbed me into a bear hug, "Uh Jake crushing me." I told him giggling slightly "Oh." he said and he let go of me blushing slightly. I stood up and he scrambled to his feet as well and when i walked over to my Mom's side he heisitated slightly then followed me, then I noticed big grins on everyone's faces. "HOORRAY!" Uncle Emment suddenly boomed and he swooped me into a hug hug lifting me off the ground, "Look how big you are!" Grandma Esme exclaimed and she kissed me on the cheek when Emment released me. Aunt rosalie and Aunt Alice grabbed me into tight hugs and so did Uncle jasper and Grandpa Carlise, as I shifted to the pack big grins lit their faces and they piled me into one big group hug. "Welcome back Nessie!" they all exclaimed and i laughed and giggled as I caught up with my family, when I relized the only person left out. Maura shifted from one foot to another and looked at us unsure weather to join or not, i gestured for her to come over and as she skipped over I put an arm around her and introduced her to everyone, they took her in full stride and she found her confidence giggling and laughing along.

Home...

As we all hung out in my Grandparent's house we all watched the game and talked about our lives, butone subject cut off the festivities short. "How's Charlie?" Mom asked nervously and everyone went silent and my heart gripped with fear as Edward sighed sadly "Love Charlie went missing a year ago, we tried to find him but he is nowhere to be found." silence complete silence. Mom looked to her clasped hands as Edward comforted her everyone was looking down and tension was so thick that I couldnt take it, I jumped up and so did Maura and we nodded I pecked Mom on the cheek and we went towards the door. "Where are you going?" Seth asked frowning and everyone looked at us, "Let them go." Mom whispered and Jacob sat down looking at Bella frowning. "See ya." I winked at them we bolted into the cool air outside I saw everyone watching us from inside the house, I laughed "Dear god I thought I was going to suffocate from tension in there." Maura exclaimed stretching and I laughed again "By the way who's Charlie?" she asked and my face darkened. "My grandfather." I grummbeled and Maura frowned at my rising anger "Why are you mad? Arent you suppose to be sad?" She frowned and I knew everyone was clinging to my every word, "You dont want to know." I muttered and I stretched out my hamstrings. "You ready?" I asked and she nodded and we phased into our wolf forms, I heard a series of gasps and I gave a coughing laugh and so did Maura her light brown fur shined in the sunset while mine was mysteriously white sparkled light vampire skin. I glanced back to the house and gave the occupiants a wolfy grin and took off with Maura on my flank.


	9. Charlie's Reveal

_Home..._

_As I watched my daughter and her bestfriend run off into the forest, playfully nipping each other I held Jacob back. "Let her go." I told him and he looked at me pleadingly, I could see his desperation to never let her out of his sight again but I shook my head, "No. She needs time to get her head straight." I told him firmly and he realxed in defeat and paced. I watched him for a few moments then sat back down and Edward held my hand wanting to ask questions, "Bella where have you been all these years?" Esme asked me and I smiled "Alaska." I told her and Edward snorted, "What has Ness and Maura done all this time?" Quil asked and I shrugged. "School, basic life, friends, boyfriends, etc." I saw Jacob stiffen at the boyfriend part, Carlise frowned "Wasnt her friends perplexed on her fast development?" and I shook my head "Growth spurt." I answered simply. "Bella why were you gone for two years?" Rosalie asked and I hesitated "Um well first it took me a year to get her back-" "Get her back!" Paul blurted and I nodded grimly remembering the memory well, "Yes she was held captive by the Volturi for a year." I hissed and Edward's grip tightened and silence filled the room. "Then I waited in Alaska for a year for things to cool out about my daughter's disapperance." I finished and I was answered by silence, 'What did they do to her?" Embry asked and I shook my head "I dont know. She wouldnt tell and you saw how she reacted to their names." I muttered and he nodded "How is she a shape-shifter?" Jared asked and I shrugged "I dont know and dont care. She loves it and so does Maura." silence then "Bella what happened? Why did you not grab Nessie when you had the chance at the battle?" Jacob questioned and I winced at the memory, "Um well..." I started but trailed off when Edward started to examine my neck and he held back a gasp as he found my scar. "He bit you." Edward snarled and everyone stiffened and I sighed "Edward..." "No Bella!" he snarled, and I sighed "I forgot how much you over react." I muttered and he frowned at me "Edward its fine I honestly dont care." and I shook off his hand examining my neck. I couldnt help but wonder with growing suspicion of what Reneesmee said about my Dad, what did she know about his disapperance? "Bella. Love whats wrong?" Edward asked sensing my anxiety and I glanced at him "I'm just wondering what Ren said. She knows something about Charlie." I wondered and he nodded frowning slightly, "Ren?" Jacob blurted a deep frown and I shrugged "She likes Nessie better and it was a nickname Maura's boyfriend gave her." the smile that lighted his face dropped at the mention of the boy. "He loves or loved Maura Jake, he was also a good friend to Reneesmee." I assured him and his cloudy expression lightened and Edward snorted while the pack held back small snickers, but that abruptly stopped when Maura came crashing "BELLA!" she screamed tears streaming down her face and she rammed into my arms. "What happened? Maura breath!" I told her and held her at arms length "T-this guy. He c-came into the c-clearing we were in. Nessie told me to get you. I-I dont know who he was-" Maura cried and that was we were all a flurry of movement while Jacob snarled and bolted out the door, the pack and us on his heels the pack phased all in mid-air out the door and we followed Maura's lead who didnt bother to phase. As soon as we entered the clearing a cold feeling crept into me and I noticed a single white wolf against ten black wolves, Reneesmee glanced back at us and gave shake of her head while the front wolf phased into human form. "Charlie!" I gasped and my father gave a small smile while Reneesmee snarled and phased back as well, "What do you want Charlie?" she growled and I moved forward as did Jacob but Edward and Sam moved into our way. Jacob snarled at Sam while I bared my teeth at Edward "Move!" I hissed at him but he only stood there "Why do you think i'm here sweetie? To see you and Bells." Charlie answered and Reneesmee only stared furiously, "Liar!" she shrieked her eyes muderous while confusion layered the air growls ripped from the black wolves. Charlie held up his hands to silence them "Charlie how did you become a shapeshifter?" Sam asked and Charlie glanced at him "Dont know. I think it was when some people attacked my house and one of them bit me." Charlie shrugged and my mouth dropped open while Reneesmee looked sick. "They did the same to me as to the others." and he gestured back to the wolves who let out a series of growls and snarls, "I think I know who bit us now and destroyed our lives." as he was saying this Reneesmee grew paler and he full out glared at her and so were the wolves bloodlust in their eyes. Jacob snarled next to me but it turned into a whine while I just stared in horror as the rest of us, "Charlie I was forced." Reneesmee choked out and snarls errupted from them "Now your a liar! You destroyed my life! Took my daughter away from me!" he screamed and she shrunk away and there I saw it the look of pure undiluted fear and haunted look and I hissed. Jacob growl grew louder never breaking rythm and he broke away from Sam and at the same time I broke away from Edward Maura on my heels, we stood next to her Jacob protectivly infront of us all and Charlie smiled something I wished I never saw on my father's face the pack and the Cullens stood with me. "And because I made a promise to my friends or pack. I think that we should get down to business. Sorry you kids have to die. But it's the only way." and with that Charlie shifted into a black wolf Reneesmee snarled and we echoed it. Maura shifted into her wolf form and I went into my hunting crouch along with Edward and my family mirroring my movement, Reneesmee shouldered her way to the front next to Jacob her eyes locked on Charlie, Jake tried to shoulder her behind him but she shoo him off her teeth bared. With a yowl from Charlie the wolves advanced and Reneesmee sprang forward with us close behind her and Jake fending her from behind and the sides._

_I fought with one thought in my mind._

_How did Reneesmee change all these men into wolves?_


End file.
